Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the treatment of wounds using negative pressure wound therapy systems, and more specifically to improved apparatuses and methods for detecting leaks in such systems.
Description of the Related Art
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal by means of applying negative pressure to the site of the wound is well known in the art. Negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT) systems currently known in the art commonly involve placing a cover that is impermeable or semi-permeable to fluids over the wound, using various means to seal the cover to the tissue of the patient surrounding the wound, and connecting a source of negative pressure (such as a vacuum pump) to the cover in a manner so that negative pressure is created and maintained under the cover.
There are numerous interfaces in the negative pressure wound therapy systems currently known in the art, for attaching the cover as well for connecting the source of negative pressure to the cover. One example is an adhesive interface. Leaks can occur at these interfaces, for example, because of creases or apertures in the surface of the cover or because of creases in the tissue of the patient. Leaks may reduce the effectiveness of therapy provided by the negative pressure wound therapy system. Leaks can be difficult to locate and reduce.